Just another Yugioh Story
by CrystalTheFoxDemon
Summary: I just started writing this story last year and have just started typing it up and kave now posted it on here! Gasp! Deep breath And now you can read what I've been working on for months on end! Gotta keep typing though, more to type down that I have alre


Crystal: Hey guys! Finally finished typing the first Chapter to my new story! I am also working on a bunch more stories and front covers to go with them and stuff, so if the 2nd chap. comes a bit later than I planned, don't worry, I haven't stopped working on this story. Just really really busy.

Yugi: Oh! Oh! Can I do the disclaimer! Is waving hand frantically infront of Crystal's face

Crystal: o.o;;; Ummm...Ok...?

Yugi: YAY! Ok! Here goes! Crystal does not own Yugioh, nore does she own Kilala from Inuyasha -Kilala: Kyu, but she does own her own character that will be shown later in the story! How'd I do?

Crystal: Hmmm...Not bad for your first time. But you could use some practice, and I can help you. Let's go! She drags him out of the room and outside to practice for the next disclaimer You shall learn from the master!

Yugi: O.O;;;; AH! Is dragged outside

It's another piecefull day in Domino City. The birds are singing, the crickets are chirping, the children playing...

/The Arcade/

"Ha! Beat another one! So, who will be the next to fall?" Anzu walks over to the stage , Yugi right behind her, as always. Anzu loved to dance, just about as much as she loved hanging out with her friends, and this place was her favorite place to go to dance.At the Arcade. Yugi and Anzu just happened to stop by the arcade on their way to Yugi's house."Will anyone be able to beat him?" Someone by asked her friend on their way out of the arcade as Anzu and Yugi were making their way to the stage. "You could probably beat this guy, hands down. This'll be for you." Yugi said as they reached the stage. The man up on the stage looks down as the crowd near the stage backed up, leaving only Anzu and Yugi standing alone in the clearing infront of the stage. "Well well...if it isn't the great Yugi come to challenge me. So you got tired of duel monsters and decided to try your hands, or should I say feet, at dancing. What a surprise." At those words, Yugi sweatdropped and shook his head. "Um...no...actually, Anzu was the one who wanted to challenge you. Not me." He said and backed up into the crowd that had made a half circle behind Anzu and the stage. Anzu looks up at the man and smiled. "Ready to lose?" She asked him as she walked up onto the stage and stood in the middle of the platform infront of the screeen that shows what buttons to stop on on the platform. "Well, before we start, can I ask your name? I like to put the names of the losers on a list. . So far I have about 20 names, and yours will be 21." She smiles and presses the ready button and the game starts as he presses his. Left, right, left, right, up/down, down, up. Faster, slower, left, right, up, up. She stepped on the arrow buttons on the platform as they appeared on the screen infront of her. The music started speeding up, and as it did, so did the steps on the screen. Left, right, left, left, down, down/left,up, up... 'This isn't so hard, but I guess it is for him.' She thought to herself as she took a small glace at her opponent. He was messing up big time. "Wow. She's good. You think she'll actually beat him? I mean, if she does, she'll be the first." A guy said to someone else in the crowd as everyone watched in 'AW'. "Of course she can beat him. She's the best! GO ANZU!" Yugi cheered as the dance began comming to an end. All that practicing and long hours of trying to perfectjust one move had paid off. She moved gracefully across the platform, hitting every button that had appeared on the screen. When the music ended and they hit the last button, the score list appeared. First it showed the list of other people who had played the game before them and then the highest scores. Soon afterwards, Anzu's score popped up as a perfect score on her screen as the other guys score appeared on his scree...LOSER! Try again. Anzu jumped up and down in joy as the other guy sulked on his platform.

"Wow Anzu. You were great. That guy didn't stand a chance." Yugi said as they left the arcade. She smiled at him in reply.

"Hey Yug!" Someone yalled as they came within view of Yugi's house. "Jou! Honda! When did you guys get here?" He asked as he ran over to them. "Actually, I think we should be askin' ythe questions...Where have you been?" He asked as they all walked inside. Anzu was about to go over there and go inside with them until she remembered that she still had things to do before it got dark. "I'll see you guys later. I still have some things to do. See ya!" She said and ran off down the street. Yugi waved goodbye to her as she disappeared down the street and Jou dragged him inside the shop following Honda.

/Later Inside Yugi's House/

"So, Yug. What did you and Anzu do? You were gone for quit some time. We left school not too long after ya'll did (Cleaning duty) and headed straight over here. We waited outside for ya for hours." Jou said as they all sat down to watch some of the previous duels from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Most of them starred Yami and Seto Kaiba. Only a few with Jou. And the final duels of both tournaments.

"Anzu and I were taking a walk and stopped by the museum to check up on Malik and Ishizu, and on the way over here, we stopped by the arcade for a bit." Yugi said as Honda, who was sitting on his right, reached for the remote, and Jou, who was sitting to his left, reached for the popcorn. Little did they know, Grandpa (Mr. Motou) was right behind them.

"So what did you two do at the arcade little Yugi?" Grandpa asked, standing behind the couch holding a couple of boxes and smiling. Yugi turns around and smiles back. "Nothing much, just-" Jou jumps over the couch to Grandpa and examines the boxes just as Yugi was about to tell him what they did. "Hey! What's in the box Gramps?" He asked, taking in every detail of the boxes. "Nothing much. These aren't even mine. Their for Yugi." (Grandpa likes to go off and check Yugi's mail nowadays because of that little incident with Pegasus and the tape that took Grandpa's soul in the first few episodes for those of you who were wondering how he knew.)

Yugi looked back at Grandpa after getting back up on the couch after Jou had knocked him off. "Who would send me anything?" He said with a confused look on his face. "Just about anybody! I mean, you did beat Kaiba and Pegasus and become the King of Games after winning both of the tournaments, right?" Jou said as he layed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Who wouldn't send ya a present? I would. And speakin' of which..." He pulled out a small flat wrapped up box out of his back pocket. "Here. Take this. I want you to have this.It's from me, Serenity, and Mai." He said as he handed it to Yugi. "Thanks...But you know I couldn't have done it without you guys." He said as he started tearing open the wrapping on it and opened it up. He pulled out a necklace from the box that had a small golden happy face locket on the end of its gold chain. "Go ahead and look inside, Yug." Jou urged him on. He pried open the locket and looked inside to see a picture of everyone in it. Duke, Honda, Mai, Serenity, Anzu, Yugi, Grandpa, Jou, Bakura, Malik (The good one), and Ishizu. "Thanks Jou. And tell Your sister and Mai I said thanks as well. Now my friends will always be with me no matter what."

/The Next Day At School/

Jou and Honda were walking off towards the cafeteria for lunch while Yugi was putting his stuff in his locker. 'Why do I always have to get a top locker?' He said as he put away the rest of his stuff. In order to reach his locker, since he had a top locker, he had to tip toe or even jumps sometimes just to reach it sometimes. He closed his locker and turned around only to come face to face with the young white haired british student, Bakura. "Hey Bakura. How's it goin'?" He said in a sort of calm voice, sweat dropping at his sudden appearance behind him.

"Well, I noticed that Anzu wasn't at school today. And you know her, she never misses school unless she has to, which is just about never..." Bakura said as they also headed down towards the cafeteria for lunch. "And well...Last week, she wasn't at school for the first few days, and the week before that, she wasn't here at all that week. I think something's up." He said in his british accent, sounding a bit worried. "Well, Kaiba hasn't been at school either today. Or the last few days of last week. You think it could just be a coincidence?" Yugi looked to Bakura. "I wouldn't bet on it, Yugi. I don't want anything to do with your pathetic little friends." A harsh voice said behind them. (Well if it isn't Mr. Coconut head himself. XD Sorry. Just had to do that, has to do with a joke me and my friends made.) Yugi turned to find Seto walking out of the office behind them. "Kaiba? Where were YOU during class?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "It's none of your buisness, now is it?" He said with his cold voice as he headed off towards the cafeteria.

As soon as Seto had disappeared around the corner, the office door opened slowly and quietly and someone walked out. The two boys didn't hear anything until the door shut behind them. They turned around and smiled as they saw Anzu standing there smiling back at them. "Anzu, where were you today? Why did you miss class?" Yugi walked over to her, but she only shook her head and headed off down the hall towards the cafeteria. Yugi looked at Bakura who in turn looked at Yugi as they both shrugged and headed off down the hall after Anzu and Seto.

/Later at Lunch/

After they had both reached the cafeteria, the subject had been dropped and Bakura and Yugi went to go get their lunch. "Hey, Yug! Bakura! Ova' Hea'!" Jou called out to them as they exited the line with their tray of food in their hands. They walked over to where Jou and Honda were and sat down with them. "Hey guys. How'd you do on the test?" Yugi asked as he was figuring out what to eat first. "Um...Hey! Anzu! Want to come sit with us?" Honda yelled over to her, somewhat trying to change the subject. She looked up at them and then got up, but quickly sat back down and layed her head on the table. Jou and Honda only blinked and then shrugged. "She's been actin' like dat all week. Wonda' what's wrong..." Jou said to the others as they went back to their conversation.

Yugi kept looking back occasionally at Anzu and saw her wiping her eyes every now and then. 'She's crying...But why?' He thought to himself.

About ten minutes before the bell rang, ending their lunch period, Seto popped out of nowhere and walked over to Anzu and wispered something in her ear. As Seto began to walk away, Anzu stood up and followed him out of the cafeteria. As this little event ended, the whole group looked at one another with a blank and confused look on their faces.

"Hey, Bakura?" Yugi started as they walked down the stairs infront of the school, leaving for home. "Yes? What is it, Yugi?" Bakura asked him with a slight smile. "Well...It's Anzu...earlier, during lunch, she looked like she was crying...You think she's alright?" He asked looking up him with a worried look on his face. Just as they started to turn the corner, Anzu, Jou, and Honda yelled to them. well, Jou and Honda did anyway. Yugi looked back at them smiling as he saw Anzu standing there between the two boys smiling and waving at them.

Yugi and Bakura ran over to Anzu and the other two. "Hey you guys! What's up?" Yugi asked as him and Bakura slowed down to a halt infront of them. "Well..." Jou looked at Honda, who looked at Yugi, who looked to Bakura, who looked to Jou and Honda with a confused look on his face, which led everyone to look over to the empty spot in which Anzu once stood but was now nowhere in their eyes sight. "Hey...Where did Anzu go?"

/Later on at the Park/

Anzu sat down on one of the park benches and sighed. 'I wish I could atleast just tell one of my friends...but I can't. I won't.' She told herself in her mind. She slammed her fist down on the bench as tears started to make their way down her face. "Anzu?" Someone had walked up behind her. She slowly turned around to find Yugi...no...It was Yami, his darker side. The pharoh. She got up and walked around the bench to stand infront of him as he turned to face her. "Are you alright, Anzu?" He asked seeing her tear streaked face in the faint sunset light.

She embraced him in a hug, making him blush a deep red. He thought he heard her wisper something as he returned the hug, but it was very faint, but it sounded somewhat like 'Thank you'...

Crystal: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get the first chapter out as soon as possible. I have many more chapters still left, but their on paper at the moment ;;;. Yeah. I kinda wrote it down first and then started typing it, so I have the rest of it, but I still gotta type it up, sadly. Well, I have next chappy up in a bit, so stay in touch and R&R, please?

Yami: Hey! What about me? Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Crystal: Cause I have you in the other chapters on and off in special parts, thats why.

Yugi: Yeah, I want to be in this story too ya know.

Kilala: Kyu.

Crystal: Huggles Kilala AWWWW! You're so CUTE! Just got a Kilala plushie yesterday and hasn't let it out of her sight since I LOVE YOU KILALA! .

Kilala: Kyu! -


End file.
